Episode 30: Invasion and Infection
The doors in the old meeting room in Hell creep open and the 7 Princes of Hell enter. They silently take their seats and Lucifer begins by adjusting the file in his hands. He starts "Gentleman, I have just recently inpregnated another Jackel. One is bound to birth me a son and that son shall proceed with the plans, unlike my other failure." Beelzebub scoffs, making a bubbling sound. He inquires "What are Echo's current activities?" Lucifer calmly replies "He is about to attack London with a Legion of Nazi Zombies, apparently." The rest of the court gasp, some rise from their chairs in an outrage. Amon rises up in anger and demands "You're telling me that your spoiled, rotten brat is about to undo what we have spent 2 Milleniums trying to achieve?! All for the sake of what?!" Lucifer smirks and says calmly "To overthrow us and become King of Hell." They all begin bursting out laughing. Lucifer frowns slightly and adds "This is no joke. He has nearly defeated the ckhl twice already, and they are the ones responsible for most of our downfall." Amon responds "The little brat plans to overthrow us? Over my dead body!" Lucifer smiles fakely and says under his breath "That may be arranged soon enough, my friend." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Echo sits atop his throne smiling coldly down at Wodas, who has assembled his Legion of Nazi Zombies before Echo. Standing at his sides are the Kommandant and Bunte Wahnsinn, who is smiling gleefully with anticipation. Echo begins "I am glad to see your Legion is assembled, Wodas. Finally you can prove your worth to me, make me proud." Wodas smirks and asks even though he already knows the answer "What is mein objective?" Echo smiles, liking the fact that he asked the question and replies "The eradication of London, it's population joining your ranks as Nazi Zombies, and most importantly: The utter annihilation of the ckhl. Understood?" Wodas nods while smiling, starting to like Echo more now that he has assigned him to an objective that he likes. He agrees "I will not fail." Echo adds "Good." A massive Hellgate opens on the outside seas of London. Using his enhanced vision, Bunte can see the docks of London through the Hellgate. He smiles wide again, knowing the prepared day hast come. He turns to the Kommandant and asks "Shall we begin ze procedure, Herr Kommandant?" The Kommandant looks down at Bunte and says "Ja." Bunte, the Kommandant, and the rest of Legion raise their hands in glory as the V2 rockets are propelled through the Hellgate with a loud engine scream. They all gaze in awe as the V2s head straight for the shores of London... only to be blownup. They all cheer, thinking that they compacted against the docked ships. But Bunte knew better and zoomed in on the docks. He sees, through the smoke, a dark skinned Elf with a bow aimed straight at them. Bunte smiles and says "Fire ze second wolley." Another row of V2 rockets are sent through the Hellgate. This time, Bunte watches closely how this lone Elf dispatches all seven of them. With quick speed and accuracy, she send 7 Blessed Arrows flying through the air. They tear through the metal and the V2s immediately explode. Sadow sees the explosions from the yacht that he and Mizumi were spending their honeymoon on. To keep a lookout, they were just on a pleasure cruise out on British waters. Sadow hurries out of his seat and rushes to their room. Mizumi readily follows while asking worriedly "What's going on?" Sadow answers "Explosions... Outside the Docks... And they don't look like natural causes..." He grabs his Cutlass and loads his guns. Mizumi collects her Throwing Knives and straps them to her body. She asks "Ready?" Sadow nods "Ready." They kiss for nearly a minute, just in case, and head out to battle whatever force was attacking their home this time... (Ending vid plays)